Sueño De Sangre Y Tinieblas
by Galletita anonima
Summary: (Se aceptan Oc's) la verdad, no se que pensaban mis "padres" cuando me mandaron a este instituto. en este "instituto", hay lugares que sirven para matar alumnos de la manera mas sádica y sangrienta, aquí nos quieren a todos muertos, ahogados en un sin fin de temores, como lo sé? bueno eso no importa ahora, solo importa que buscare mi libertad aun que para eso tengo que matar gente.


Disclaimer: los personajes de IE no me pertenecen, el único Oc de mi autoría es Umiko, el Oc Megumi pertenece a Atsuya Fubuki. La historia la escribimos y la imaginamos las dos Atsuya Fubuki y Galletita anónima.

_**Sueño de Sangre Y Tinieblas**_

¿Cómo saber cuándo nos traicionan? Una difícil pregunta ¿no les parece? A veces las personas que mas amamos nos traicionan, ignorando todos los recuerdos buenos que hemos pasado, todos esos momentos inolvidables, aun sigo preguntándome… ¿Papá, mamá, porque lo hicieron...? ¿Porque me abandonaron? pero... bueno pues esto no se puede poner peor, al menos eso pensé en aquel entonces… pero estaba equivocada…

Es un lugar lúgubre donde las esperanzas es lo único que te mantiene con vida donde el dolor y el miedo son el sentimiento que fluye con mayor prosperidad después de todo hay un dicho que dice: nunca confíes en nadie el diablo una vez fue un ángel... nunca pensé que tuviera tanta verdad.

A veces pienso, hubiera pasado si no hubiera descubierto que en este "instituto", hay lugares que sirven para matar alumnos? si se que suena extraño, pero es la verdad, en este instituto nos quieren a todos muertos, ahogados en un sin fin de temores, nos matan tanto física como psicológicamente, como lo sé? pues por mera curiosidad e investigando lo que no debo, he descubierto para que es este internado, pero si alguien me descubre puede que me maten a mi primero, aun que pensándolo bien, ya estoy muerta, si no logro salir de aquí ese será mi futuro.

Miro a todos los lados de mi habitación en un sin fin de pensamientos Que no me dejan dormir desde hace cuánto tiempo se me hizo normal pasar horas pensando en lo normal de mi instituto... pensar que esas personas que me dieron la vida ahora están gozando en su habitación riendo por que pronto moriré de tan sólo pensarlo me da asco, asco de saber que soy el fruto de dos monstros… Mejor, Quemaré todos esos recuerdos en mi mente solo debe haber un objetivo escapar de aquí a través de estas frágiles paredes esta mi libertad...

Pero exactamente ¿cómo puedo hacerlo? todo en mi cabeza es un nudo en este momento, sentimientos encontrados, quisiera borrar los recuerdos de mis padres, no, tengo que hacerlo, esta noche... me dedicare a llorar profundamente por aquella acción de mis padres y en el amanecer del nuevo día todo quedara borrado de mi memoria con solo mi objetivo, pero y mis amigos... Digo, no me puedo ir sin ellos, ya que después de todo ellos de alguna manera son mi nueva familia… Tengo que ser inteligente e identificar en quien puedo confiar, solo así estaré a un paso más de mi libertad.

Aun no puedo creer que este instituto mate a alumnos es que están… irreal, casi como un sueño, un sueño de sangre y tinieblas. Y lo peor es que saben por qué se inicio esta academia, ¿lo saben? Fue por la sobre-población, digo hay mejores maneras de acabar con ella, no necesariamente hay que matar gente, pero claro a nadie le importa, solo les importa si es alguien que quieren, ¿cierto? Pero bueno dejémonos de filosofar y empecemos actuar porque esta es nuestra historia… nuestro futuro.

B-bueno es que no está muy bueno el prologo, pero… se hace lo que se puede n_nU bueno verán, se me ocurrió esta idea en clase de sociales que estábamos viendo la sobre-población y oí un comentario de una compañera que decía ah! Quiero salir de esta cárcel y tan-tan aquí esta… bueno si quieren participar les dejo las puertas abiertas solo llenen esta ficha.

**Ficha para el Oc u Oc's:**

Nombre:

Significado del nombre (pues lo que significa el nombre de su Oc n_nU)

Apellido:

Edad (entre 12 a 17)

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Pareja (no la utilizare mucho pero, creo que puedo hacer ciertas escenas)

Gustos

Disgustos:

Hobbies:

Uniforme (son personalizados)

Historia

Extras:

Curiosidades:

_**Advertencia: El Oc puede que muera durante el transcurso de este fic y la mayoría de veces, o bueno eso esta planea de una forma sádica y sangrienta.**_

B-bueno creo que eso sería todo, si tienen dudas de la historia, aportes o algo me avisan y charlamos por PM.

Bueno cuídense mucho, nos leemos en otra…

Galletita anónima Y Atsuya Fubuki


End file.
